


【翻译】Apologies/道歉

by YuElaine



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuElaine/pseuds/YuElaine
Summary: 文斯莫克家族的每一个都应受到玷污，这是山治一直坚信的事，如果这包括他自己，只能说这是个悲伤的巧合。





	【翻译】Apologies/道歉

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Apologies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938047) by [GrilledBeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrilledBeer/pseuds/GrilledBeer). 



-

山治怨恨着文斯莫克。他们中的每一个都恨。  
他看着那个文斯莫克的孩子被迫接受一个吻。很明显那个男人已经疯了。他身材魁梧，却有着灵活的步伐，所以已经没有什么原因或者规则可以阻止他了。他的过去已经毁了他，他现在只是过去的自己的一个阴影，那就是文斯莫克家族的行凶者。  
山治看着那个孩子在最终放弃之前一度试图拒绝。这是他的惩罚。他带着巨大的满足感观看着。文斯莫克的人活该承受这个男人所做的一切。  
男人很笨拙，但是很有力量。很笨拙，但是很有压迫性。当那孩子的嘴被那条恶心的舌头入侵时，他将手指狠狠掐入自己的胳膊，去阻止自己发出任何声音，或者将男人推开。  
这个吻很恶心。男人不断地深入，对自己侵入的地方毫不怜悯。当他吻得更深的时候，他的大手钳住了拿孩子的头，逼迫他接受自己。男人的牙齿咬进了那薄薄的嘴唇，让它流血。失去自我的男人没必要温柔，山治也不想让他温柔。  
男人的气息彻底包裹住了那个孩子，他任凭自己的身躯被推在墙上，这正如山治所期望的那样。最终那个男人离开休息了一下，留下那个文斯莫克的孩子喘息着颤抖着靠着墙，看起来被彻底地打败了。但那个男人很快就回来了，甚至让山治有些惊讶。然后那孩子的腰带被人从他那瘦弱易碎的腰部扯下，就像山治希望的那样。  
高大的男人脱掉他棉质的裤子并把他那个和他身材成比例的勃起握在手里。为什么有人会因为一个骨瘦如柴的，谄上欺下的文斯莫克勃起呢？一个男人会因为这样的事兴奋这超出了山治的认知。黑色的长裤被粗暴扯下，暴露苍白的躯体。山治很高兴的看到这孩子被这个场景和它所意味的事惊得目瞪口呆，它所意味的，关于惩罚和拯救的事。  
突然，那孩子被转过了身，男人掌控着他蓝色衬衫下瘦弱的身体，毫不犹豫的直接撕开。山治微笑着看着那个意味马上就要成真了。  
但是很明显，没有准备的进入一个后穴从未被开发过的人是很艰难的。文斯莫克的后代咬住了自己的一只胳膊，不让自己发出声音，他的另一只手臂撑着墙。他没有试着去把男人推开，这正是山治等着看到的场景。  
男人勃起的头部无论如何都想要试图贯穿，但是，他无法缓解的性器只会增加自己的怒火。他以疯子才有的野蛮劲头试着变得更硬来捅到里面，他将那孩子的身体推向他的肉棒，这个动作让孩子已经开始在颤抖的双腿折叠了起来。  
但这没有让男人气馁，他再次将那具身体举起来然后按向自己的阴茎，这个高大的男人挫败的嘟囔着想让自己捅得更深，包裹着他阴茎的热度让他本来已经被激怒的情绪更加疯狂。他不能满足。他将那个文斯莫克的孩子推在墙上，试着进入的更深。他的双手钳着孩子的腰就像他只是一件物品。男人在让自己深陷炙热甬道的同时咬下了面前裸露的脖颈，像被解放的野兽那样用最原始的本能动着他沉重又有力的身躯。对山治来说，这景象就像看一个男人兴高采烈的手淫，并且他很高兴那个文斯莫克的孩子被这样粗暴地使用。  
文斯莫克的孩子因为这他从未想过会存在的疼痛哭了，他试图将他推开，但是这只是让情况更加糟糕。那东西榨干了他的身体，并且他感觉这个恶心的器官就像可以刺入他的胃一样。它感觉起来就像已经到达了他的胃部。这让他感觉想吐，但是他已经把所有力气用在艰难的呼吸上。他的下体已经变得麻木，所有他能感觉到的是一个巨大的东西侵入他体内的不适。剧烈的动作已经撕裂了什么，因为他感到突然剧烈地疼痛，甚至晕过去了几秒。  
男人的动作在他接近高潮的时候变得凌乱，本来禁锢着那孩子腰部的手现在沿着耻骨滑下握住了他的紧身裤与身体的交接处。他把这具细瘦的身体猛烈地撞向他的性器，只想更深的操进那个洞里。孩子发出了一声短促的惊叫，他感觉自己被更深的撕裂了。男人发出一声吼叫，他几乎把蛋操了进去，一直没有放开那具身体，然后就这样释放了。  
高大的男人没有慢下来休息一会儿，孩子的身体在他的掌控下柔软无力，这鼓励男人继续在他的体内进进出出。当他放开那具身体，那孩子从他的手中滑落到肮脏的地板上。  
山治看着这一幕露出了笑容，他感觉被救赎了。就是这样，一个一直宣扬纯正和强大的文斯莫克，的血，被一个平民玷污。文斯莫克的孩子活该承受这一切。  
疯狂的男人打算再来一发。这次他应该是累了，因为他像一条狗一样在地板上做了起来。他揪着这孩子的头发将他操进地板。第二次释放之后他走开了，因为对这一具毫无反应的身体做让他感到无趣。

 

他们在这座岛屿的最大的村庄停留。这座村庄被反常的灾祸破坏了，人们都在悄悄议论纷纷。  
小镇附近的森林里，山治遇见了一个离家出走的哭泣的少女，他注意到女孩没被衣物覆盖的皮肤，然后把她带回了她自己的家。  
他带她回了他的父亲——也就是村长——的家，村长曾经是个有爱心且可靠的男人。村庄被毁坏让这个男人变得痛苦而疯狂。他曾试图保护他的村庄和家庭。他们都经历了折磨。他女儿的背部，手臂都能看到痛苦存留的痕迹，还有他自己。他没能救下他妻子的性命。  
山治知道这个男人已经注意到他了，他能从男人的动作里读出来。他注意到当这个男人意识到他的某些特征时，眼睛是怎样疯狂的睁大。而让一切失控的，是他那句简单的话。  
“对不起。”

当山治醒来，首先感到的就是疼痛。真的好疼。他像是被用坏的工具一样扔在地板上。血液混合着什么东西从他身体里流出来仿佛永无尽头的溪流。它顺着他的大腿滴下，在地板上形成一滩。动的时候好疼。他感觉那样的恶心。  
他躺在那儿深陷于自我厌恶。而自我厌恶正是他所期望的惩罚。他希望文斯莫克被惩罚，他们中的每一个都被惩罚，包括他自己。  
多少家庭被毁坏？多少血液曾流尽？发生在他身上的一切是很糟糕，但是仍比不上文斯莫克所做的一切。  
他仍然能真切的感受到它，感受到那审判的木棍。那是他赌上所有的赎罪。它仍然在他的体内，伤害着他，诅咒着他。  
过了一段时间，他终于能把自己收拾好。那个女孩已经不在这儿了，这是好事。如果她突然出现的话他倒不知道该怎么做了。他踉跄的站起来，将自己拖回了船上。

 

讽刺的是，在一天后，接触他的那个人是他最不想被发现的那个人。  
“你没吃东西，而且你看起来病了。把你自己收拾好。”  
当其他人都离开厨房后索隆说，山治正在擦桌子。  
“大概那因为我很好。别用你的小脑袋担心我，白痴绿藻头。它会受不了的。”  
“我没担心。你最好早点收拾好你自己，你已经是负担了。”  
正在收拾中的手停下了，然后又继续。

“喔，我说到点上去了，不是吗？”  
“闭嘴，我没心情管你的事。”  
索隆摸上了自己的一把刀。山治今天不想打架，所以他呆着没动。

“为什么你突然表现的这么脆弱？你怎么了？”  
“我没有脆弱，我告诉你我感冒了，而且你的丑脸对此没有一点帮助。所以滚开让我一个人呆着。”  
“见鬼的你才没有感冒，你是不是打架了。”  
“不关你的事。”  
“就他妈回答我的问题。”

索隆看起来就要拔剑了，山治不希望这样，所以他只能回答。  
“算是吧。有个傻子认错人了，但是由于我超厉害所以我已经教他懂了点道理。”  
那个男人认出了我身体里文斯莫克的血，山治默默想。

索隆看起来思考了一秒，然后大步穿过厨房愤怒的一把揪住了山治的衣领。  
这一瞬间震惊了山治，他不由自主的畏缩了一下。当索隆注意到他脖子上的咬痕时他也这样了。剑士看起来困惑了一秒，然后明白了什么。他大大的扯开山治的衣领仔细检查，然后脸上露出了狂怒的神色。  
“你撒谎了，这怎么回事？”  
“注意点儿，否则我会认为你吃醋了，绿藻头。放开我的衬衫，现在。”  
回答他的是粗暴的摇晃。  
“好了，好了。我轻敌了，行了吗？他已经被我收拾了，所以你能不能闭嘴。”

“你知道吗，你是个拙劣的骗子。”

像得到信号一样，山治的腿突然出卖了他。索隆一把扶住他，让他靠在自己的身上，带着意料之外的温柔。这让他们看起来像是在拥抱。

“这个混蛋是谁，我要杀了他。”  
他身体里的文斯莫克不明白，直到山治终于被触动。想到竟然有人为了他可以做到这个地步，他就感觉他的心脏被拖拽着。他半支撑起来自己的身体，再次说话的时候声音在颤抖。  
“你要是去杀了他我会杀了你，别动他，说到底都是我的错。”  
山治笑的苦涩。

这让索隆很气愤，但尽管如此，他的手可以说是保护性的扶着山治的背。  
山治任由他领着自己坐在桌子旁，这让他知道，只要索隆想，他就可以变得足够温柔。  
“当你作为倾听者时说出什么话都是愚蠢的。”  
“或者虚伪的。”  
山治阴沉的笑了起来，索隆用手捂住他的嘴。  
“别笑了。”  
山治感觉某种屏障被破坏了。那个文斯莫克的孩子从玻璃后面站出来审视着山治。他在颤抖，所以不得不将一个手臂放在桌子上支撑着。他感到眩晕。  
“如果你不想说实话，那就别说。就只是停止说谎，不管是对我，对我们，还是对你自己。我不知道你的脑子里有什么狗屎东西，但至少也比伪装强。别低估我们。我们不会丢下你，不管你多么糟糕。”  
文斯莫克山治向他伸出手。当那双手终于触碰到他的脸颊，他感觉眼睛在灼烧。  
“嘿，嘿！你看上去像是要晕倒了。”  
索隆将他的手放在山治的肩膀上。眼泪顺着山治的脸颊滚下，他发现自己已经倒在了桌子上。  
“对不起，对不起。”  
山治知道他需要道歉。为他作为一个文斯莫克，为他做不到任何事，为他曾说谎，为他做不到任何事却仍一直在说谎。他觉得自己像一个绝望地想纠正自己的错误却不知道如何去做的小鬼。  
“你甚至不知道自己为什么要道歉，别道歉了。”  
那个孩子也不知道自己哪里做错了，他只是想被原谅，他为此愿意做任何事情。  
“我去叫乔巴，你在这呆着。”  
“对不起。”  
索隆的手再次盖住了他的嘴。  
“闭嘴，臭厨师，我可以把你打翻，你想多少次都可以，但是不管你在为什么道歉，它都不是你的错。”

山治晕过去了，道歉停在了他的舌尖。那些脆弱的、被索隆的手拦住的道歉。

 

END


End file.
